Liking What You Don't See
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Ryou has had a crush on Yugi Mutou for the longest time, but Yugi is dating Anzu. That doesn't stop him from sharing a disgusting whopper with Yugi or helping Yugi pull off his leather pants. - Yugi x Ryou Heartshipping and a little Peachshipping. - Shonen-ai


A/N - I'm bored as, you know what, right now and it's been thundering all bloody week, making my internet crash, so to cure my boredom and negative mood I've decided to write a quick little Heartshipping story. I believe this is my first time writing this pairing so hope it's okay!

WARNING: slight peachshipping, but it turns into Heartshipping!

* * *

><p>Ryou sulked as he followed his friends through the large hallways of Domino's local mall. His chocolate doe eyes watched sadly as his secret crush and his girlfriend walked close together, their joined hands making them brush shoulders with every step they took. Yugi Mutou, Ryou's secret crush, was wearing black leather pants, a tight black tank top that was hidden underneath a red sweatshirt, and knee high combat boots which he walked in gracefully. His tricolor hair was covered by the hood of his sweatshirt so that people wouldn't recognize him as the worlds King of Games. The only part of his face that showed was the lower portion of his face, the top half was covered by the shadow of the hoodie.<p>

Yugi had officially earned the title when he had beaten the other half of his soul in a duel. The duel was to decide if Yugi could live on his own without the help of Atemu, the ancient Egyptian pharaoh that resided within him, and Yugi had won in the end. Atemu had then gone to rest in the afterlife. He was Yugi's best friend and his biggest inspiration.

Ryou saw the small changes in Yugi ever since Atemu had left. Not only had Yugi's confidence rose to a high level, but his appearance had changed as well. He had hit a growth spurt over the summer, making him shoot up to 5'5 inches. It was probably all he would grow, but it was definitely a huge improvement to his original stature of 5 inches. His voice had also deepened some, making it sound like a silky purr.

Soon after his growth spurt Yugi and Anzu had somehow gotten into a relationship. They had been dating for half a month much to Ryou's displeasure. He was jealous beyond belief. He had liked Yugi even before he had changed while Anzu seemed to only take interest after the change. It made Ryou's blood boil every time he saw Anzu whisper something into Yugi's ear only to have Yugi grin back and then whisper something into her ear. Although the hand holding was rather annoying as well.

"Hey Ryou," Jou's boisterous voice brought Ryou out of his depressing thoughts. "You ready to eat yet?"

Ryou blinked as he tried to process what the blonde had just asked him. Once he saw that everyone was watching him, well he couldn't exactly tell if Yugi was looking at him since he couldn't see his eyes, he ran his hand over his hair nervously. He simply gave a small nod of agreement, not exactly sure where his voice had gone.

To his great surprise Yugi had let go of Anzu's hand and fell behind the group to stand beside him. He blushed furiously as Yugi's arm brushed against his.

"Are you okay Ryou? You've been kind of quiet lately…" Yugi said lowly so that their other friends couldn't make out what he was saying.

Ryou had to smile at Yugi's concerned nature. He was always very perceptive when it came to other people, so it came as no surprise that he was able to pinpoint Ryou's emotions.

"I'm fine," Ryou lied. "Just feeling a little lonely these days."

Well, at least his words held some truth to them. He had been rather lonely. His father was off in Egypt and without the presence of Bakura, the spirit inside the millennium ring, he was by himself.

"I know what you mean," Yugi said wistfully, "I used to be able to handle being by myself before I completed the puzzle, you know? But when I did finish it I always had Yami to talk to. Even when I was alone he was there. Now I can barely stand to be by myself without wishing to hear his voice in my mind." Yugi then placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Even though I do feel alone a lot, I know you've had it worse. Whenever the feeling is strong you can always call me and I'll be over. You know that right?"

Stay with me now. Forever. Ryou wanted to scream those words to Yugi. He hated going back to his apartment by himself. The silence was too overbearing and it drove him to tears on most nights. Still, he didn't want to burden Yugi with his own problems. Maybe if he just got a cat…he wouldn't feel the need to be with someone all the time.

"Yeah, sure…" Ryou whispered mostly to himself.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when Jou slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders. The blonde grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged both of them into the food court where Honda and Anzu waited. Honda was gathering chairs to fit around one table while Anzu was looking around at all the different places to buy food from.

"Alright, let's see here…" Yugi mumbled to himself as he pulled out his wallet which was attached to a chain that hung off one of his belts. "Who's going to where and buying what?"

Jou and Honda decided that they wanted Italian, Anzu wanted a chicken salad, and Yugi wanted a burger.

"What about you Ryou? Want to split a whopper and fries with me?" Yugi asked as he handed out an equal amount of money to his other three friends.

Ryou blushed a crimson red at the request. He wasn't even sure if he had had a whopper before, but he wasn't going to lose this chance. He nodded eagerly which got a small chuckle out of Yugi.

Once everyone, besides Yugi, had thrown their jackets over their chairs to claim that the table was taken and being used, they headed off in separate directions to the booth that they desired. Ryou had to speed walk to keep up with Yugi who seemed eager to get his food.

"Good, there's hardly a line at Burger World. I hate it when it's so busy that I have to find something else to eat." Yugi said as he got behind a man.

"Yeah, and then you crave the thing you wanted for the rest of the week," Ryou laughed as Yugi nodded in agreement.

"That happens to me all the time!" Yugi exclaimed. "The last thing I wanted was those frozen ice things. You know the ice with the artificial juice in them?"

"Oh yeah, I love those!"

"Me too!" Yugi laughed. "And anyways, Grandpa bought a whole box of them and I ate nine of them in just one hour. Grandpa got mad at me so he won't buy those anymore." He pouted cutely.

They were interrupted by the cashier behind the counter who had been waiting for them to say their order. Yugi stuttered out an apology before telling the person their order. Ryou was a bit dismayed that Yugi ordered two drinks instead of one. He really wanted to share…

"Just step off to the side and we'll call you when it's ready," the cashier said.

Yugi nodded and followed Ryou to the other side of the counter. They stood there for a little while and talked about different things until they're food order was called. Yugi quickly went to retrieve the bag with their meal inside while Ryou waited for him.

"Here's your sweet tea," Yugi handed over one of the large drinks he was holding.

Ryou quickly took it so that Yugi could re-adjust the bag of food and his own drink into his hands.

"Thanks Yugi, I appreciate you paying and all."

Yugi smiled brightly, happy that someone had thanked him for his generous treat.

"You're welcome Ry."

Ryou blushed at the nickname and tried to hide it by taking a few sips of his drink. He was glad to get back to the table where their other three friends sat eating their own lunches. He waited for Yugi to take the middle seat beside Anzu before he sat down on his other side.

Yugi quickly pulled out the burger and the fries from the bag before crumbling the bag into his fist. He took the wrapper off of the whopper and then frowned.

"Hey, does anyone have a knife?" he asked.

Anzu immediately held out a black plastic one that came with her salad to him which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he placed the knife onto the burger. "Hey Ryou does that look even to you?"

Ryou studied the placement of the knife for a few seconds before giving his approval. Yugi then proceeded to slice the burger in half.

"Okay, now which side do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Jeez Yug, does it matter?" Jou shouted.

Ryou rolled his eyes as Anzu came to Yugi's defense. "He's just being considerate you moron!"

Yugi simply shrugged and handed the other half of the burger to Ryou. Ryou gently took it into his hands and examined it. It looked…edible.

"I can always buy you something else if you don't like it," Yugi suddenly said.

Ryou turned to look at him and could have sworn he saw Yugi blush underneath his hood, but he wasn't sure. Interesting…

* * *

><p>After the gang was done eating they decided they would split ways and head on home. What they didn't expect was the sudden rain that fell like bullets from the sky. All of them had walked there as well and Anzu didn't want to walk back home in the rain. Yugi suggested that Anzu, Jou, and Honda all call a taxi to take them home.<p>

"What about you and Ryou?" Anzu protested. "What are you two going to do?"

"Well we can't all fit in the taxi so I'll take Ryou home. We'll either call a cab or just buy an umbrella and walk there." Yugi said simply as he handed Jou some more money for the taxi fare.

"Why don't we all just take a bus?" Anzu asked stubbornly.

Ryou felt like clawing her eyes out! He was going to have Yugi all to himself and get him to take him home as well. He couldn't believe Anzu wouldn't just accept taking the taxi.

"The bus won't come around for another hour," Honda reminded. "It's best we take the taxi because everyone's going to want to get on the bus because of the rain."

Jou nodded in agreement. Anzu reluctantly agreed although Ryou could tell she was still conflicted with something. He shrugged it off and rejoiced in the fact that Yugi and him were going to be by themselves! Well they wouldn't be alone if they took a taxi…

"Alright, call me tonight?" Anzu almost demanded as she took Yugi's hands in hers.

"Yeah, sure," Yugi nodded.

Anzu smiled before she wrapped her arms around Yugi in a hug. Ryou could have sworn she sent him a quick warning look, but he wasn't sure. She then gave Yugi a lingering kiss before going outside under the malls carport to wait with Jou and Honda.

"Ha, women…" Yugi chuckled as he suddenly linked his arm with Ryou's.

Ryou once again felt his face turn a bright red. He tried to hide it by letting some of his hair fall in front of his face, but Yugi quickly replaced it behind his ear.

"Do you mind if I walk you back home? I actually kind of like walking outside when it's raining." Yugi said.

"Oh, um, no I don't mind…I like being in the rain myself actually."

"Okay cool, let me just buy and umbrella and we can go," Yugi said as he once again reached into his wallet, only to frown when no more bills were seen inside. "I'm sorry Ryou, I ran out of money."

Ryou thought that Yugi pouting was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. He placed his hand on top of Yugi's to reassure him.

"It's alright Yugi, we can just run for it or something," Ryou said with a laugh as he imagined them dashing down the sidewalks.

Yugi grinned. "Well, here we go then!"

* * *

><p>By the time Ryou and Yugi had reached Ryou's apartment, they were both soaked to the bone. Ryou demanded that Yugi come inside and dry off so that he wouldn't catch a cold. Yugi didn't resist as he followed his white haired friend inside of his apartment.<p>

Once they were both inside they began to strip themselves of their jackets. Ryou was happy to see Yugi's entire face again as he pulled his hoodie down.

"It must be annoying to have to dress like that every time you leave the house," Ryou commented as he bundled up his jacket.

"Yeah, sometimes," Yugi grunted as he shrugged off his sweatshirt, which was extremely hard to do since the water on it made it cling to his skin.

He finally managed to pull it off his limbs which made his shirt come up in the process. Ryou tried not to look as Yugi was momentarily blinded by getting the sweatshirt over his head.

"Man, it's freezing in here!" Yugi said as he took off his tank top.

This time Ryou couldn't help but look at the milky skin that was paler than normal and covered in goose bumps due to the rain. He noticed that while Yugi wasn't muscular, he was toned. More tone than himself.

"Here, I'll turn up the heat," Ryou said before going over to the thermostat.

"Where should I put my clothes?" Yugi asked meekly as he stood half naked with his shirts bundled in his hands.

"I'll put them in the washing room," Ryou said after he finished turning up the heat. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"Um…not to be awkward, but I need some boxers as well…" Yugi mumbled in embarrassment, his cheeks the color of a cherry.

Ryou blushed as well. "That's fine…I'll go get us some clothes."

He then disappeared to his laundry room where he deposited both his and Yugi's clothes onto the floor. He then picked out a comfortable outfit for both of them. When he went back into the main room his eyes bulged in surprise.

Yugi was sitting on the floor, wrestling with his leather pants as he tried to pull them down his legs. The rain made it ten times harder to get them off than normal. Yugi looked at Ryou with a helpless look as he tried to push the pants past his knees and calves.

"Again, awkward, but can you help me get these off?" Yugi mumbled.

Ryou slowly placed the dry pair of clothes down onto the couch before bending down to help Yugi. He grabbed the end of Yugi's pants and pulled. The only thing he succeeded in doing was dragging Yugi across the floor a few inches.

"Oh my, this is a problem…" Ryou grunted as he once again tried pulling the stubborn pants down Yugi's legs.

He repositioned his hands to the waistline of Yugi's pants, completely aware of how close he was to Yugi's crotch. He then began to pull again and was rewarded with the pants slipping below Yugi's knee's.

"You're going to have to hold onto something, otherwise I'll just be pulling you around on the floor." Ryou said with his hands on his hips.

Yugi nodded in understanding. He hooked his fingers on the underside of the couch and held on tightly. Once Ryou saw that he was ready he leaned back down and grabbed a hold of the pants.

"One, two, three, pull!" Ryou shouted before doing just that.

He watched as the pants skidded down Yugi's calves and caught around his ankles. From there he simply pulled the pants over Yugi's feet.

"Finally!" Yugi cheered as he sat up.

Ryou smiled as he lightly panted. He quickly threw the pants into the laundry room along with the other wet garments before returning to where Yugi was.

"I'll go change in my room, you can change in here," Ryou said as he grabbed his bundle of clothes.

Yugi hummed in thanks and waited for Ryou to exit the room before stripping himself of his wet boxers.

* * *

><p>Once Ryou was dressed and had his hair wrapped in a towel he went back into the main part of his house where Yugi stood in his clothes. He had given Yugi a pair of black sweatpants, a plain white shirt, and red boxers. Ryou himself was dressed in something identical although he had on a baby blue colored shirt.<p>

"Thanks for the clothes Ryou," Yugi said as he pushed one of his golden bangs away from his face.

"No problem," he stuttered. "Want some hot chocolate to warm up?"

"You read my mind…" Yugi laughed.

**-20 minutes later-**

Yugi and Ryou both carefully moved themselves and their cups of hot chocolate to the couch where they turned on the TV. They sipped the hot yummy drink while watching rerun episodes of the latest sitcom.

But after awhile Ryou noticed that Yugi seemed fidgety. He set his cup down on the table before him and watched as Yugi did the same with his own drink.

"Ryou," Yugi said so suddenly that Ryou jumped a little. "Can I tell you something?"

Ryou blinked as if in a daze before nodding slowly. "Of course."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion as Yugi scooted over on the couch. He scooted so close that their legs were pressed up against each other.

"I-I'm going…to break up with Anzu…" Yugi said hurriedly as if he was actually saying it to Anzu herself.

Ryou himself could not believe his own ears. His chocolate brown eyes widened in shock at Yugi's confession.

"Y-you are? But why?" he asked curiously.

Yugi looked down at his lap as his hand twitched a few times. Ryou waited patiently as Yugi took the time to build up the courage to tell him what he needed to.

"Because…b-because…I like," Ryou felt his heart quicken. "I like someone else."

Ryou could feel his heart pounding even more. He was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Who?" Ryou whispered.

He sucked in a large amount of air as Yugi's amethyst colored eyes looked right into his own.

"You."

Ryou watched in astonishment as Yugi suddenly leaned forward. His crush gently grabbed the sides of his face as he brought his own closer. They were now a nose length a part.

"Y-Yugi…" Ryou whispered.

Yugi didn't answer, he simply ceased in his movements, his breath now fanning over Ryou's lips.

"I like you too…"

Their lips connected and their eyes closed. Both were too caught up in the moment and too warmed by each others bodies to notice that they had wrapped themselves around each other.

Yugi's more experienced mouth gently attacked Ryou's pink lips. He nipped them a few times to see Ryou's reaction and was pleased when Ryou ran his tongue along his lips in compliance.

Not wanting to get too far and do anything hasty, Yugi gently pulled back and kissed the corner of Ryou's mouth. He then sat back and panted as his eyes flittered around Ryou's flushed face.

"Yugi…" Ryou murmured.

"Hm….?"

"Stay over tonight," Ryou pleaded with his eyes.

"Silly Ry…" Yugi grinned before placing a kiss to Ryou's temple. "I wasn't planning on leaving."

Suddenly, Ryou didn't feel so alone anymore. He finally had someone there.

* * *

><p>AN - Hahaha you all probably thought you were going to get a lemon! Nyah! Anyways…Yugi was more dominant here and that is because I always see him as the seme for this particular pairing. Ryou just seems way too hesitant to take the lead. And Yugi has experience with the leadership role! Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
